


神的亲吻/A Kiss from God（完整版）

by connie_chen



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 如果梅西和迪巴拉问你这是怎么回事，你就说你什么都不知道。





	神的亲吻/A Kiss from God（完整版）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果梅西和迪巴拉问你这是怎么回事，你就说你什么都不知道。

6月23日 10:23am 下诺夫哥罗德球场训练场

“迪巴拉。”阿圭罗特意压低了嗓音，赶在尤文前锋又一次短暂的失神前，抢回他的注意力。但他终究还是忍不住，他无法控制自己的眼睛不飘向迪巴拉视线的终点：

梅西，阿根廷的救世主、全世界起码一半球迷至高无上的偶像，正一无所知地颠着球，稍长的刘海在额前活泼地上下跳跃。他表情严肃，脚下的动作却很轻快，让人猜不透他在想什么。

“保罗，”阿圭罗又叫了一声，“你过来。”他朝迪巴拉招招手，神神秘秘却不显鬼祟。

“怎么？”迪巴拉一边活动四肢，一边蹦蹦跳跳地来到阿圭罗身边，“有什么事吗？”

还没满25岁的阿根廷人眼睛很大，瞳孔是潘帕斯草原上方天空的颜色，看向阿圭罗时因带着轻微的困惑而闪动着，让后者不由自主地微笑起来。

“我想你该不会忘了……”

曼城10号话还没说完，迪巴拉就急忙抢过话语权：”不，我没有。我不会忘的，绝不会。”

迪巴拉急忙撇清嫌疑的样子彻底把阿圭罗逗笑了，后者抬起右手在迪巴拉的后颈处拍了一下：”你知道我要说什么？你没忘了什么？“

“莱昂内尔的生日。”迪巴拉回答得斩钉截铁，神情坚定不移，仿佛想以此证明他对蓝白条纹的忠诚。

“对，莱奥的生日。”阿圭罗用另一个笑容报答了他的效忠；迪巴拉注意到他对球王的称呼和自己的有所不同。

“我们计划给他录一段生日祝福的视频。”阿圭罗又接着说下去，“随便说点什么就行，重要的大家都露露脸。你知道，最近大家，尤其是莱奥的心情不是很好，压力很大，外界也有很多……”

“我明白。”迪巴拉打断他，面部表情随之严肃下来，显然也不愿意多提媒体记者笔下那些乱七八糟，甚至不乏恶毒的猜测和误解，“这是一种团结的表现，给球迷一些信心，也帮莱奥，呃……莱昂内尔，一些精神鼓舞。”

迪巴拉的脸颊因为莽撞的尝试而微微发着红，使阿圭罗因为不得不暂定继续说下去的计划，转而打量起这背后的含义。

”嗯，视频，这很好，有利于社交网络的传播。“迪巴拉觉得自己在阿圭罗的眼里无处遁形，长久以来他难以启齿的小心思，在这个和梅西朝夕相处的阿根廷人的注视下，很难不露出可疑的端倪。于是他又连忙抢过话头，示意已经三次征战世界杯的阿根廷前锋继续说下去。

”对，视频，“阿圭罗顺利掩盖住自己的如梦初醒，“大家都是两三个人一起，我们俩一组，怎么样？”

“这很好，好极了。”迪巴拉立刻回答，然后他又反问道：“什么时候？”

“今天晚一点，”阿圭罗很显然已经计划好了一切，“晚上，等莱奥睡了，我会从房间溜出来。要确保在惊喜曝光之前，他对此一无所知。”

“等莱奥睡了.……”迪巴拉不自觉地小声重复了一遍，舌尖咂摸着这几个单词的独特味道。

“额……”阿圭罗不可能没听到迪巴拉的低语，不知道为什么他感觉自己有些动弹不得，明明是很普通的一句话，可他的嘴唇却因为失语而真实地发着麻。

“恩，”阿根廷16号尝试找回自己的舌头，“对，没什么别的，不用想太多。”说完这话他又觉得挺蠢，毕竟这话在任何人眼里都只可能是一句普普通通的陈述句，可眼前这个年轻人若有所思又带点受伤的表情显而易见。

“总之，”迪巴拉没有回答，阿圭罗只好自己找话说：“今晚差不多11点半吧，莱奥一般那个时候就睡着了，然后我去你房间找你。”被迪巴拉盯著，似乎连阿圭罗自己也不禁感到尴尬了起来，还夹杂着乱七八糟的困惑和负罪感。

“莱奥一般....”迪巴拉似乎是有些魔怔了，只喃喃重复这个亲昵的称呼。阿圭罗实在忍无可忍，伸手拍了一把迪巴拉，将后者几乎推了个趔趄。迪巴拉这才如梦初醒，明显音量过大的“哦”了一声，然后急急忙忙回答他的前辈：“好。可以，很不错的安排。”

阿圭罗摇着头走开，把心里莫名其妙的微弱歉疚感甩掉——他跟梅西关系亲密，这是所有人都梦寐以求的事情，也是全世界都知道的事，况且梅西大概是这个星球上最容易亲近的一个人了。对，是这样没错，阿圭罗又在心里跟自己确认了一次。

迪巴拉看着阿圭罗跑向梅西，而梅西顺势将正颠得起劲的球精准地朝阿圭罗一脚踢来。后者用胸膛停了球，皮球听话的滚到他的脚掌下，然后阿圭罗带球来到梅西身边，将球踩在脚下，凑到与梅西更近的距离不知道说着什么，惹得球王轻笑起来。紧接着在英国效力的阿根廷人带球起跑，离开梅西大概5米开外后散漫地抬脚射门：球没进，但迪巴拉注意到梅西微微侧头看了自己一眼，又在他来得及抬手示意之前移开了视线。

 

6月23日 11:37pm 圣彼得堡大鸦洲大桥宫殿酒店

 

阿圭罗说了一个模糊的时间，所以迪巴拉认为自己从整点时钟响起时就开始等待还情有可原。

他将从训练结束后就开始构思、到现在已经不能改得更好的祝福语，又在心里背诵了一遍。

很好，他对自己说，台词很普通，敏锐如阿圭罗应该也听不出什么破绽，自己只是另一个和他一样、立志将双腿奉献给蓝白条纹的男孩而已。救世主的信徒不多他一个，除了虔诚的信仰和纯粹的仰望外，绝没有别的什么多余的想法，绝不。

门口传来敲门声，来者欲盖弥彰地并没有选择门铃，用故意降低过的音量叫他的名字：“保罗。”没等到迪巴拉及时的回应，他又叫了一声，明显加快了语速，但音量却微妙的小了一些：“保罗·迪巴拉？”

“我在，”阿圭罗莫名其妙的慌张成功让迪巴拉也心虚起来：“我来了。”

房门打开，阿圭罗穿着训练服出现在迪巴拉面前，和迪巴拉身上的衣服如出一辙，区别是迪巴拉的那件是换洗过的。

“伊瓜因不在？”迪巴拉没说让他进门，阿圭罗只好自己侧身挤过门框，并暗自心想如果上一场对阵克罗地亚的进球也这样轻松就好了。

“他加入了别的摄影组。”迪巴拉开了个玩笑。阿圭罗让他觉得放松，而如果在球赛以外的地方见到梅西，迪巴拉总是浑身警铃大作。

“很好，”阿圭罗对他的玩笑报以微笑，“那你准备好要说什么了吗？”

“我不确定。”他撒谎，“我不知道除了‘生日快乐’之外自己还能说些什么。”迪巴拉摸了一下自己的鼻侧，加深了这个谎言。

”没什么好紧张的，说什么都不重要，给阿根廷的领袖一句真挚的祝福，也给媒体一个清晰的表态。“阿圭罗又往里走了几步，摊开双手，开始像一个语重心长的前辈那样说话：”你知道，媒体总喜欢幻想你和莱奥不合。你说过一些话，他们做了过度解读，你们都是天才球员，但擅长的位置冲突……“

”不，”迪巴拉没等阿圭罗说完就打断他：“不会冲突，一切以莱昂内尔的位置决定。如果他往中间，我就往边路走，如果他去边路，我就去中路接应。[注1]”

阿圭罗带些惊讶地看着他，不确定自己该怎么回应——没有一个球员会轻易放弃自己擅长的位置，可那个人是莱昂内尔·梅西，这让阿圭罗在惊讶之余，又觉得迪巴拉这番话在情在理。

“可媒体不关心事实究竟如何，”阿圭罗拍拍迪巴拉的手肘宽慰他，“行了，表忠心的话可以晚点再说。来吧，我们先录视频。”

阿圭罗抬起另一只手，迪巴拉此时才注意到原来他手里还拎着一个DV。

“就在这儿吗？”迪巴拉有点意外，他原本以为他们会去另一个更明亮点的地方。

“怎么了？我看这儿挺好。”阿圭罗一边说着，一边就已经把DV打开，放在了电视柜的台面上。

“额.....没什么。”迪巴拉无从反驳，几句祝福而已，确实没什么好在乎的。可他是一只漂亮的大公鸡，都灵一半以上的姑娘为和他共度良宵都愿意一掷千金；他在意自己闪闪发亮的羽毛，尤其在面对阿根廷球队的领导者的时候。

迪巴拉还在支支吾吾，阿圭罗却按下了开始录影的按键：“没关系，说的不好就直接重来一次，他们会剪辑的。”

“额...”迪巴拉猛烈地眨了两下眼睛，这才勉强找回他标志性的笑容：薄薄的嘴唇轻微抿在一起，各自向两个方向咧开去寻找耳朵，洁白的牙齿若隐若现——全意大利的女孩们都为这个笑容而疯狂。

“你好啊，莱奥。”迪巴拉终于学会如何使用了这个称呼，亲切而自然，就像他此前千万遍练习过的一样，“你还好吗？[注2]”然后迪巴拉就不知道该说什么了。他觉得自己有些紧张，刚才开始就背得滚瓜烂熟的台词已经丢盔弃甲离他而去，接下来他所说的所有单词都偏离了原先的剧本，让他只能选择赶紧停下来，在暴露更多感情之前潦草收尾。

阿圭罗似乎很意外于他简短的发言，但很快，他开始接着侃侃而谈，像在哼一首他生来就会吟唱的歌谣。这让迪巴拉沮丧，且不得不承认他的失败——只要是遇到梅西的事情，自己真的很难不失去控制。

”搞定。“阿圭罗名单扼要地下了结论，然后在迪巴拉惊讶的目光中抬手关掉了DV。

“不用再录一次吗？”迪巴拉连忙问，“我觉得也许我说的不是很好。”而阿圭罗已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势站起身，拿起DV，甚至还向门外的方向迈出了两步。

“你做的很好，”阿圭罗漫不经心地说，“而且，他们会剪辑得天衣无缝的。”然后，在迪巴拉来得及说出他的新提议之前，阿圭罗已经自顾自地打开了房门。迪巴拉在心里叹了口气，这位阿根廷的铁血前锋在足球场上细腻而周全，可一下了球场就总显得有些神经大条。

迪巴拉半心半意地站起来，觉得追回DV也许是个更好的选择：毕竟多录一次生日祝福这种事情并花不了多少时间，阿圭罗应该不会介意的。

即将关上的房门被迪巴拉重新打开，门口站着的却不是阿圭罗。

那人比他略矮一些，被洗过的头发软趴趴地搭在额前，黑色的眼睛带着睡意藏在深邃的眼眶里，高挺傲人的鼻梁下面，一张和迪巴拉一样不善言辞、甚至显得有些笨拙的嘴，藏在为祈祷国家队好运而特意蓄起的棕色胡须里。

迪巴拉不知道梅西是从什么时候开始站在那里的，也不知道阿圭罗去了哪里，而他又为什么没有警告自己梅西就在门外；总之，此时的他就像一个猛地被追光灯罩住的小丑，陷在唯一观众的目光中手足无措。

”额……“梅西抬起手，看起来是想挠挠他的头发，却又半途放下。

不善言辞的球王最终也没有能够决定该说点什么，于是迪巴拉只好接上：”恩，晚上好，莱奥。“现在的他已经非常习惯这个称呼了。

“Alfajores[注3]，”梅西指了指走廊尽头亮着光的钢铁盒子，终于想起来自己该说什么：“我发现那个自动贩卖机里有Alfajores。”

“是吗？”迪巴拉语气里的惊喜是真实的，“也许是莫斯科人特意放在那里面的；他们知道我们会来。”说着，他又往外跨了一步，并且关上了房门——理智上迪巴拉并不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他出色的反射神经已经替他做出了预判。

“也许吧，这里的人都挺热情的。”梅西往后退了一步，在他和迪巴拉之间让出更多空间。这个动作很难不让迪巴拉感到沮丧，但他已经习以为常。

三秒的沉默，阿根廷国足的领袖终于找到了手指该指的方向，”我要去买Alfajores。“

已经长得很长的胡子盖住了梅西面容的一半，迪巴拉从另一半中看到了他仍旧年轻而具有野心的灵魂，他很难拒绝这样的梅西，从来都是，任何人都是。

“我也去买……”可迪巴拉并不知道那里面还有什么是值得买的，于是他接着说：“买一些Alfajores，既然他们为我们特意准备了。”

大概是看穿了迪巴拉的谎话，梅西轻轻笑了一下，带着令人心情愉悦的嘲弄，这让迪巴拉终于放松了一些，并开始跟着梅西向走廊的尽头移动。

狭窄而昏暗的走廊，安静是笼罩在头顶的独属于两个阿根廷国脚的张力，然后迪巴拉打破沉默，轻声说：“谢谢你为我做的一切，莱奥。很遗憾那次我没有表现的很好。”

“这没什么，”梅西知道迪巴拉指的是乌拉圭[注4]，于是比他平常说的话更多一些：“每个球员都会遇到这样的事，裁判判罚的依据是多方面的，我们需要去争取对自己有利的结局，这是一定的。”

“我理解，但是我的确搞砸了.......”迪巴拉说，仍因两年前的莽撞而羞愧不已、耿耿于怀。

但梅西看穿了他的心思，就像他看穿整个球场的布局，这是他与生俱来的本领：“这没什么。”他又重复了一遍，“一场比赛证明不了什么。你会得到更多的上场机会的，我们需要你，阿根廷需要你。你是个非常优秀的前锋，保罗。”

“我也可以不是前锋！”梅西话还没说完，迪巴拉就没来由地感到一阵慌张，连带着音量也增大了些：“一切由你来决定。”他重复他曾跟阿圭罗说的那些话：“如果你在中路，我可以去边路；如果你在边路，我就会去中间。一切由你来决定，莱奥。”

他们已经来到了走廊尽头，所以梅西只能放任情绪激动的迪巴拉更加接近自己。然后他抬起手来，拍了拍迪巴拉的后颈——这是一个用来向更年轻的对象表达信任和疼爱的位置。接着，梅西将手从迪巴拉发热的皮肤上挪开，花花绿绿的俄罗斯卢布被他从裤子口袋里掏出来。

“别傻了。”梅西边说边发出害羞的笑声，“我们会一起上场的。我们可以共存，就像你向媒体说的那样。”然后他将一些卢布塞进那个发着光的铁盒子，从众多边沿闪着红光的按钮中选出一个摁下。

“是，我是这么说过，我也一直是这样相信的。”迪巴拉感到口干舌燥，他又想起阿根廷媒体尤其热衷于编造的那些他和梅西不合的谎言，“不过除此之外，媒体的报道并不总是可信……”

梅西抬手碰了他的手臂一下，示意迪巴拉无须再说[注5]，然后又按了一下刚才被他按过的那个按钮。“我知道。”梅西说。

自动贩卖机又发出一声好像什么脆弱的东西跌落在坚硬表面上的声音，留着胡须的阿根廷人弯下腰去，拾起他刚刚花钱买下的饼干。两袋被鲜艳的红色包裹着的Alfajores，一袋攒在手上，另一袋他递给迪巴拉。“我知道。”然后他又重复了一次。

这一次，迪巴拉知道自己什么也不必再说了，因为这个人如同上帝一般，已经看穿了他的心。迪巴拉跟着梅西笑起来，嘴角弯成好看的曲线，伸手去接梅西递来的Alfajores。红色的包装袋不大，迪巴拉没有预估好距离，梅西又往前递了一些，迪巴拉的手就和梅西的撞在了一起。

那是一只坚实的手，骨节强壮而有力，足以撑起整个阿根廷国家的希望；那也是一只温暖的手，皮肤温润而纹理清晰，被他曾经流过的眼泪、汗水和鲜血充分浸润。迪巴拉握着梅西的手下意识紧了紧，Alfajores识趣地发出悦耳的沙沙声，梅西出乎意料地没有抽回自己的手臂。

迪巴拉就这样看着梅西，仿佛周围的世界已经消失在他的身后；梅西也这样看着他，黑色的眼眸把他的情绪藏得很深，迪巴拉只能猜测他的大脑在想什么。

不知道藏在哪里的时钟欢呼雀跃着敲响了零点的钟声，他们一直保持两手相碰的状态直到时钟敲到第四声，然后迪巴拉说：“生日快乐，莱奥。”

他们触碰着的手和彼此分开，迪巴拉这才察觉到自己在梅西皮肤表层留下细微的汗液，这个认知让他莫名兴奋起来。

“谢谢你，保尔[注6]。”

接着，他们开始并排往回走，各自撕开手里的红色包装袋。迪巴拉的余光看见梅西拿出了一块递到嘴里，并且咬下了一半，嘴角沾上的饼干屑都清晰可见。明明还并没有开始吃Alfajores，迪巴拉却觉得自己已经口渴难忍；他浑身的细胞都在向他叫嚣：你还有很多事情可以做。

但他的房间已经到了。

梅西的脚步明显慢了下来，迪巴拉也迟疑着靠近那扇属于他和伊瓜因的房门。他伸出手去，缓慢地摁着密码，但身体和眼睛仍朝向梅西，并默默希望自己能尽可能自然地输错一个数字——

但他没有，酒店房门因为正确的密码而应声打开，门厅的灯已经自动亮起，尤文新星的肌肉记忆坚实可信。

“那么……”梅西吞下嘴里已经嚼烂的饼干，然后犹豫着说。

“对，好的，”迪巴拉不知道自己在说什么，只能扬扬手里的饼干袋，“谢了，莱奥。”

梅西摆摆手，告诉迪巴拉这不值一提。

“那么晚安，莱奥。”迪巴拉把门又打开了一点，但除了推门的手臂，他身体的其他任何部位都没有要进门的意思。

“晚安，保罗。”梅西说着又向走廊的另一头迈了一步。

“恩……”两人之间更远的距离让迪巴拉不得不侧过身来，以更大的角度保持和梅西的对视，这个动作拉扯他的大臂肌肉，让房门又关回来一些。对着慢慢挪动的梅西，迪巴拉又说了一次：“生日快乐，莱奥。”

“谢谢你，保尔。”说完这话，梅西转过身迈步离开，低着头就像在数着手里的饼干。

迪巴拉无法控制自己不去看梅西离开的背影：明明是像神一样强大的一个人，离开的背影却显得那么单薄：没有人可以真正和他比肩，他的身边只有坚固又冰冷的墙壁——属于梅西自己的墙壁；他要么孤独地穿过这些狭窄的通道，要么狠狠撞碎那些挡住他的东西。

但无论如何，通道的尽头也好，墙壁的另一端也好，迪巴拉相信、迪巴拉知道，等待梅西的是无人可及的荣誉。

他和他们不一样，梅西和其他人从来都不一样——他是其他的一些东西。

 

6月26日 10:51pm 圣彼得堡体育场

 

比赛结束的哨音刚一响起，迪巴拉就冲上了球场。整个阿根廷队都被出线的狂喜冲昏了头脑，所有人都在和彼此相拥哭泣：这场绝地求生的大逃杀，23人同生同死、荣辱与共。

迪巴拉首先拥抱了离场边最近的阿圭罗，这场比赛他功不可没。阿圭罗一把捞过迪巴拉，将他紧紧拥在怀里，甚至还抬起手来将迪巴拉帅气的后脑勺揉成一团，这是他对阿根廷的未来之光表达喜爱的方式。迪巴拉也用力拍了两下阿圭罗的肩膀作为回应，然后阿圭罗放开了迪巴拉，让他来到帕文身边。

96年的阿根廷小将在比赛中得到了更多出场机会，而他也用出色的表现证明了他值得。迪巴拉曾极度渴望和梅西共同驰骋在俄罗斯世界杯的赛场上，可目前为止他只得到了极其宝贵的22分钟。他拥抱着帕文，很难不感到歆羨和沮丧，但团队的荣誉高于一切，从来都是。

等到帕文放开迪巴拉，力挽狂澜的救世主也终于完成了对第一官员辛苦执裁的感谢。梅西朝他的同胞们飞奔而来，尽管他已经精疲力竭，脸上却仍带着久违的令人安心的笑容——胜利与荣誉是支撑他屹立不倒的支柱。

梅西首先拥抱了同样奔跑着向他迎上去的助理教练，然后是疯狂挥舞着他宽厚手臂的桑保利。所有人都发现了救世主的踪迹，大家争先恐后地想要将梅西拥入怀中，比格利亚甚至还展开了一段小跑。这让迪巴拉察觉到时间的紧迫，于是他也跟着跳跃着跑动起来，以微弱的身位差距将比格利亚甩在身后，一点也看不出他为了抢先拥抱梅西而用过心机。

迎面吹来湿润的风在迪巴拉的眼眶里蓄上一层薄薄的水汽，让他无法看清梅西的目光究竟看向哪里，但他天生出色的运动视觉仍模糊地捕捉到梅西朝他移动时微妙加快的奔跑速度，这让他很难不跟着更加激动起来。

碰触到梅西的身体的那一刻之前，迪巴拉的内心充满了崇拜、喜悦、羞涩、担忧和犹豫，但阿根廷队长湿热的体温扫走了他的所有复杂难辨的情绪。他们狠狠撞在一起，共享一个属于心神相连、生死与共的战友之间的拥抱[注7]。

那是一个只有在劫后余生之后才会发生的纯粹的拥抱：迪巴拉将梅西狠狠揉进自己的胸膛，他宽阔而坚实的肩膀将那具曾与病痛战斗并侥幸生还的躯体完全包裹，力量之大让他们相撞的肋骨隐隐发痛——他们曾有那么多可能错过这个拥抱，却终究还是没有。从科尔多瓦到巴勒莫，从都灵到圣彼得堡，迪巴拉有一种奇怪的感觉，好像他走了那么久的路，跑过那么多的球场，流过那么多汗和泪，全都只是为了有一天能有资格和这个人并肩站在赛场上，向同一个方向竭力狂奔。

两秒的拥抱，感觉上却好像有两个世纪那么长，直到迪巴拉明显心虚地放开阿根廷的救国英雄，生怕被其他人察觉他曾极力隐藏的、那些难以启齿的情愫正悄然复苏。然后梅西落入比格利亚的怀里，后者像之前很多次那样轻而易举地将梅西举起来，而迪巴拉也被马斯切拉诺一把搂住。

在另一个阿根廷英雄的怀里，迪巴拉浑身因一种诡异的、刚刚亲吻过梅西的错觉而发着麻，而他的嘴唇也正以某种无法忍受的温度而翻滚沸腾，欲盖弥彰的余光中梅西不可思议地发红的耳廓加剧了迪巴拉的精神失常。

全场阿根廷球迷的欢呼声震耳欲聋，整个圣彼得堡都为这场艰难的胜利颤动不已，阿根廷国脚们在蓝白色交织的海洋里和球迷们相对欢呼——而穿过阿根廷国脚们举在半空的手臂空隙，迪巴拉的目光牢牢扎根于梅西被汗打湿的后颈、仍然孤独的背影、和顽强地发红发热的耳廓。

然后是更衣室的狂欢、大巴上走调的歌声、和酒店里毫无章法的舞蹈......数不尽的酒杯碰撞，擦不干的热泪盈眶，圣彼得堡的夜晚灯火通明，地球彼端的大西洋西侧大抵也是同样一番景象。

 

6月27日 1:02am 圣彼得堡大鸦洲大桥宫殿酒店

 

不停不休的闹了好几个小时，精力旺盛的阿根廷人这才终于饮尽了凯旋的蜜酒，开始勾肩搭背、三三两两地决定回房或各自续摊。

沉默内向的阿根廷队长拒绝了阿圭罗的邀约——跳舞实在不是他的长项，况且此时的他已经感到有些醉了。事实上，迪巴拉也喝了不少，清醒程度刚好足够他能对梅西的动向保持密切的关注。

酒足饭饱的救世主在迪巴拉自以为隐蔽的目光中抬起手来，算是勉强挥别了已经无法直线行走的阿圭罗，然后独自转身向宴会厅的出口走去。看见梅西准备离开，迪巴拉也立即从伊瓜因醉醺醺的手臂下挣脱出来，后者不知所以地问他：“保罗？”

但迪巴拉没有回答他，只是将他落空的手臂重新安放在椅背上。宴会厅外面的走廊传来阿圭罗强有力的叫喊声：“冈萨洛，你到底来不来？”

伊瓜因的脸因为喝了太多酒而微微发着红，看向迪巴拉的眼神不是特别清晰，但应声站起来的速度倒是挺快：“我来，就来。”然后他拔腿而起，竟然抢在梅西之前夺门而出，当即消失在了宴会厅门口。

梅西有些发懵地看着空空如也的门侧，突然爆发出一阵大笑，笑声参杂着恰到好处的醉意和显而易见的心满意足；明明隔了不短的距离，声音却清晰地传进迪巴拉的耳朵里，如释重负的爽朗让后者听来几乎眼眶一热。

大概是察觉到了偷听者，梅西笑了没几声就又低下头去，大笑变成了低笑，迫使迪巴拉只有快步靠近才能听得清晰。

迪巴拉紧跟着梅西走出宴会厅，后者对前者的存在心知肚明。他们一前一后来到电梯门外，右侧的走廊连接着酒店大堂，隐约还能听见不知道是球员还是球迷的打闹声。迪巴拉抢在梅西之前替他按下上升的按钮，然后又退回来一小步，这次他终于和梅西并肩站在了一起。

“了不起的一场比赛。”不知道为什么又重新开始发麻的嘴唇让迪巴拉无法清楚地表达出一句完整的句子，而梅西以肉眼可见的速度又逐渐变红的耳朵，无疑加重了迪巴拉的病症。

“嗯……”梅西发出一声含义不明的轻哼，迪巴拉又一次在无法分辨球王的真实意图。

叮——

电梯应声而开，阿根廷球员迈步走进；迪巴拉又殷勤地抢先按下楼层，再一次退回到梅西的身边和他并排站着。

“你们拯救了阿根廷。”迪巴拉说，语气里混合了醉意、骄傲、欣羡、内疚、还有一些别的什么东西，他还来不及分辨，这句话就脱口而出了。

“不是的。”狭窄的空间里，梅西这才终于抬起眼来看向媒体口中他的继承者，“我们，”他用发热的手指在自己和迪巴拉之间来回挥动，他纠正阿根廷未来的主力：”我们拯救了我们自己。“

迪巴拉极力攫住自己即将落荒而逃的理智，好让自己不至于莽撞地握住梅西在眼前挥舞的手，但他最终还是没能完全做到：他的手肘不受控制地抬起来轻轻撞碰了梅西的上臂——现在迪巴拉发麻的皮肤又多了一块。他想跟梅西开一个关于他究竟知不知道自己有多完美的玩笑，但他的舌头显然自作了主张，他说：”你拯救了我，莱奥。”

电梯上升到迪巴拉几秒钟以前按下的楼层，他们谁也没能分辨出自己的心脏究竟是因为短暂的失重、还是什么别的原因而跳乱了节奏。

最终，还是梅西先迪巴拉一秒回过神来，他徒手挡开即将重新关闭的电梯门，猛烈闪动的眼光慌张地移向电梯外的别处。但迪巴拉紧追不舍地跟上来，依依不饶地将自己的视线也追向梅西目光的尽头——

红色的自动贩卖机沉默地静坐在走廊上靠近电梯的这一端，单调的白色灯光从琳琅满目的食物中穿透出来，照亮了24小时以前他们曾手指紧握的地方，那时他们还两脚分跨在死线的两边，此时却已半身挤进了生门之外。

”我去买一些……“梅西支支吾吾地开口说道，这一次轮到他把Alfajores当做借口，但迪巴拉胆大滔天地打断球王的发言：

“马黛茶......”迪巴拉说，艰难地咽下堵塞住他喉咙的百无一用的理智，“全队的马黛茶都被我带回来了，如果你想要一些，可以跟我回我的房间拿。”

这着实是个蹩足的借口，但他已经想不出更好的了，将足球作为生命的人都知道，机会稍纵即逝，不容疑迟。

三次眨眼的时间，梅西的目光在迪巴拉的眼睛和嘴之间来回游走，然后出乎意料的，他说：“好。”

于是他们一前一后向迪巴拉的房间走去，没有人说话，漫长的走廊，两三个房间的距离。然后迪巴拉在门锁上输入密码，房门默契地应声而开。他们继续向里走了几步，房间各处的灯随着脚步的深入依次亮起，好让梅西可以看清迪巴拉被汗液微微濡湿的后背，直到后者转过身来，像是无路可退的逃犯终于放弃了挣扎。

隔着圣彼得堡特有的一点即燃的空气，迪巴拉面向他的神做最后的告解：“没有什么马黛茶。”他说。

“没有什么马黛茶。”梅西又重复了一遍。

然后世界毁灭在了一个吻里，一个来自神的亲吻：上一秒迪巴拉还像一个跪地求饶的懦夫，这一秒他已得到神的恩赐，摇身变成了骁勇的战士。

 

迪巴拉小心翼翼地辗转调节着接吻的角度，好让自己的嘴唇更加贴近梅西的。他不怀好意地用左手来温柔地揉搓梅西从刚刚开始就发红发烫的耳朵，右手则从另一侧固定住梅西不知如何是好的头颅。救世主的舌头甜蜜而滚烫，迪巴拉用自己的将它小心圈起来，放任他们不知谁更胜一筹的体温将它融化。

这是一个真正的吻，迪巴拉在梅西喘息的空隙这样想，不是有意无意地擦耳而过，不是无能为力的午夜梦回，不是欲盖弥彰的逼真幻想——这一次他终于真的把他的偶像、全世界球迷视若神明的那个人揽入了怀中。

梅西的手指在迪巴拉上衣下摆的深处烙上属于他的印记，示意他留心究竟谁才是阿根廷真正的领导者，但迪巴拉从梅西的腰侧突围进去，不甘示弱地从梅西的后背右侧一路向上，然后甜腻地滑向他的脊柱中央——这是梅西熟悉的球路，他该明白迪巴拉跟他有同样的能力一击即中。

“你的心，”迪巴拉说，放任梅西从他的唇舌中逃脱，“它跳得真快。”迪巴拉的手掌覆盖在梅西的胸口，浑身滚烫地任由梅西在他的耳边喘着热气。

”它为你而跳。“梅西顺从地让迪巴拉把他从已经缩到胸口的上衣中解脱出来，百忙之中抽出时间来回答他不是问题的问题。

迪巴拉的瞳孔因受到不小的惊吓而猛地放大，任何属于人类的神智开始以肉眼可见的速度从他的大脑中逃离。他有些发狠般地搂住梅西的腰侧，一口气将跟轻盈丝毫沾不上边的球王一把托起——从比格利亚抱起梅西的时候他就想这么做了。梅西顺势将双腿盘在迪巴拉身上，双臂环绕在他的脖颈四周，肌肤相接的地方渗出细微的汗液，将他们更加致密的连接在一起。

隔着单薄的速干布，他们炙热肿胀的性器在迪巴拉前进的颠簸中相互碰撞，令人心神难耐的呻吟从不知谁的鼻腔里不断泄露出来，然后迪巴拉将梅西轻放在床的边沿——这可是这世间仅此一份的珍宝，他必须要轻拿轻放。

迪巴拉背过手去从脑后拎起自己的衣领，干净利落地脱掉他已经汗湿的上衣，居高临下地看着为他门户大开的球王。后者趁机用发软的手肘支撑起上身，向床的上方挪了挪好让自己的腰背有所支撑，跌跌撞撞的动作却丝毫没有摆脱对方后卫的防守那般灵活。

没人能从迪巴拉的身下逃脱。他用膝盖爬上床沿，又腰部用力迅速向前跟进，好让自己可以将手肘撑在梅西的耳边，低着头深深看进他的眼里；梅西明亮的眼眸不断闪动，黑色的长睫毛带着细微的困惑轻轻颤动，迪巴拉将他的意乱情迷看地清清楚楚。蛰伏的心跳中，梅西微微张开嘴可能是想说点什么，但迪巴拉瞄准机会低下头去将自己的舌头强塞进去，他与生俱来的直觉不让他放过任何突破的机会。

于是他们又陷入了一个吻里，不同于之前缠绵悱恻又小心试探的那个，这一次他们在狭小的空间里展开了对主导权的激烈争夺，如同狂风暴雨般的你来我往，每一颗牙齿都加入了战争。手忙脚乱的热吻中，迪巴拉用他已经肿胀不堪的下身顶撞梅西两腿之间的位置，隔着柔软的布料试图和他展开不可言说的竞赛。

但梅西没有正面回击迪巴拉的挑衅，球场上他也从来不是善于硬碰硬的球员。梅西用自己粗糙的手掌重重描摹迪巴拉腰侧完美无暇的肌肉线条，指尖时不时从他球裤的上沿伸进去试探。

迪巴拉哪里受得了来自梅西的这种挑衅、邀请，或者随便什么，意大利人曾说过上千句话关于迪巴拉在床上如何如球场上一般神勇，但在梅西面前，迪巴拉觉得自己永远像毛头小子般莽撞而缺乏技巧。此时的他手心发烫如热铁，指尖却像冰凉得像冬天的马焦雷湖，在扯下梅西的球裤时甚至还把他冻得一哆嗦。

梅西从棕色胡须的深处发出咯咯的笑声，明显带着嘲弄意味的轻笑让迪巴拉开始半心半意的害起羞来。在羞耻感将他淹没之前，迪巴拉又凑上去轻咬梅西的下巴，坚硬的胡渣和牙齿摩擦发出亲昵的噪音，通过迪巴拉的脸部肌肉直达大脑，奇妙的化学反应促使他突然动了邪恶的心思：迪巴拉用自己一半如冰一半似火的手，将梅西的性器完全包裹起来，后者发出一声含义复杂的呻吟。

阿根廷的救世主有一根令他引以骄傲的阴茎，这一点迪巴拉早有耳闻，但真正亲手碰触的时候他还是忍不住发出一声惊呼。梅西将他的反应看在眼里，脸上露出一阵善意的戏谑，但迪巴拉来回撸动了两下那个庞然大物，那个挑衅意味十足的笑容立刻就土崩瓦解了，取而代之的是一种类似脆弱的表情。

他们之间的第四个吻，迪巴拉只是凑上去轻轻啄了一下，然后他就倒着爬回到梅西腹股沟的位置。有整整三秒的时间，梅西几乎都要以为迪巴拉凑下去只是为了观察他阴茎的构造，但当他挣扎着坐起上身去研究迪巴拉的动向时，后者终于鼓起勇气将那根巨大含入口中。

“嗯.....”梅西发出一声闷哼，引得身下的尤文前锋不得不在艰难张嘴的空隙抬眼看他。

年轻的阿根廷人有一双浅色的眼睛，这让他多少看起来和其他同胞不太一样，但这时他的眼球因轻微的充血而加深了颜色，美的让梅西不得不伸出手起去撩迪巴拉额前过长的细碎刘海，不让它减损任何一丝蓝宝石的光辉。

迪巴拉从鼻腔发出一阵难耐的呻吟，然后他将嘴又长大了一些，让梅西渗出前液的性器从他的上颌滑向喉咙深处。咸腥的味道使迪巴拉舌根的位置感到一阵刺痒，他难以抑制反胃的冲动，又不愿吐出梅西甘甜的性器，只能倔强地吞咽着并不存在的口水，成功地让梅西终于不堪忍受地大声呻吟起来。

 

迪巴拉从没有见过这样的梅西，他很难相信有人见过这样的梅西却没有将他诱人的骨血吞吃入腹。他把梅西傲人的性器从嘴里拔出来一些，然后又狠狠朝自己的口腔内撞去，球场上所向披靡的神龙便立刻化身成一条快要溺水的鱼，迪巴拉上下吞吐的头颅就是让他翻滚沉浮的巨浪。

“梅西！梅西！”窗外突然传来一阵微弱又热情的欢呼，声音由远及近，一群阿根廷球迷似乎是有意选在梅西和迪巴拉分心之时，趁机占领包围他们的大本营。

他们难以掩饰笑意，迪巴拉不得不依依不舍地将梅西的性器从口中吐出来，巨大而滚烫的性器上沾满了晶莹的唾液，倒映着房间里的灯火通明。梅西的阴茎顶端仍在源源不绝地渗着液体，迪巴拉知道那尝起来是什么味道。

“梅西！梅西！”身穿着蓝白球衣的阿根廷球迷已经来到酒店楼下，朝圣的呼喊声清晰有力，迪巴拉有一种与他们仅仅一窗之隔的错觉，这让他浑身的细胞都战栗起来。他的嘴角因止不住的笑容弯成好看的形状，迪巴拉凑上身去重新直视梅西已经蒙上一层雾气的眼角，后者顺从本能地拱起上身向他索吻，迪巴拉让他得到他想要的，梅西便又心满意足地跌回床上。

“梅西！梅西！阿根廷！阿根廷！”

在万众信徒的山呼中，梅西半闭着眼睛享受着耳边令人心驰神怡的音乐，任由迪巴拉在他的胸前啃咬出浅红的印记，双手不断地在迪巴拉结实的后背上游走，而迪巴拉也不断扭动腰背配合梅西在他的身后点起无形的火焰。

 

“阿根廷！阿圭罗！罗霍！”

有信徒擅自在祷词夹杂了其他英雄的名字，迪巴拉无法控制自己不在吮吸梅西乳头的空档侧头仔细倾听。短暂的半秒僵硬，迪巴拉试图以更加凶狠的掩盖自己的失落，但梅西不依不饶的一把将他拉回自己的眼前，力度之大几乎让迪巴拉的头顶撞上他的下巴。

梅西用手捧着迪巴拉的脸侧，用拇指轻轻掰开他紧闭的下唇，又够起身去用仍旧滚烫的舌头温热迪巴拉被冷落的嘴角。梅西伸手去一把拽下还残留在迪巴拉身上的球裤，终于把迪巴拉的性器从已经被前液濡湿的布料中解放出来。

然后，他一边用粗糙的手掌来回描摹迪巴拉性器的形状，一边仔细地跟随着球迷欢呼的节奏，用世间最美丽的语言，梅西轻轻咀嚼那个正占满他整个心脏的名字：

“迪巴拉！迪巴拉！迪巴拉！”

 

分不清自己是因为泪水氤氲，还是大脑过于兴奋而产生了幻觉，总之迪巴拉觉得自己视线模糊，而梅西正浑身发着光。他唯一清楚知道的，只有自己的心脏即将因为无法承受对梅西过于强烈的爱意而分崩离析。

迪巴拉猛地将梅西的双腿分开来抬高，后者配合着立即用交叉的双脚将迪巴拉紧紧锁在其间。迪巴拉将他已经肿胀不堪的性器顶在梅西的后穴上摩擦，心满意足的听取梅西从喉咙深处发出一阵如愿以偿的叹息，后者正努力放松自己的后穴，好让迪巴拉可以将他性器的头部探进去一些。

大概是因为感觉到空间的局促，迪巴拉刚让自己进入梅西一点，便又诚惶诚恐地退出来。他不想弄疼他，他不会弄疼他。迪巴拉将本来扶在梅西臀部右侧的挪到他的大腿中间，用有力的拇指顶端划着圈地研磨梅西后穴周围湿润的褶皱。

配合着迪巴拉的动作，梅西耸动着自己的腰臀，他挺拔的阴茎顶端在迪巴拉的小腹中央留下一条色情的水线，当迪巴拉每将自己的拇指顶进去一些，这条线就又延长一分。直到迪巴拉将自己的拇指整根没入，梅西的后背才又重新跌回床面；然后他们重复这个动作，直到迪巴拉抽出他的拇指，用食指和中指代替。

这两根手指更长，指节也更加灵活，使迪巴拉有机会用指尖的搜刮赚取更多梅西的甜蜜呻吟。就在迪巴拉得寸进尺地准备将无名指也挤进梅西的后穴时，已经喘着粗气的阿根廷队长终于忍无可忍地开口责备表现不佳的队员。

他先叫他的名字：“保罗·迪巴拉。”

被叫到名字的捣蛋鬼听出了话里的不满，立刻噤若寒蝉。然后梅西伸出手去，把迪巴拉粗壮的指节从自己的身体里拔出，继续他的宣判：

“你这么年轻，为什么这么磨蹭？”

 

迪巴拉逼真地感到一股强烈的电流，从他后脑靠近颈部的位置直直的穿透过他的前额，短路的大脑让他很难再去顾及其他任何。他双手抓住梅西腰的两侧，将他猛地拉的更近，然后用自己的性器重重从梅西的身后顶进去。

炙热的肠道立即包裹着迪巴拉同样巨大且形状姣好的阴茎，他稍作停留，然后慢慢从令人窒息的紧密中逃脱出来，又一刻也不犹豫地重新插入，迫使梅西在剧烈的快感中惊叫出声。窗外的球迷还在不知疲倦地呼喊着梅西的名字，他们每叫一句，迪巴拉便跟着撞击一次，他有自己的方式表达对神的崇拜。

身前是任由迪巴拉予取予求的阿根廷救世主，他从懂事起就奉若神明的人；在迪巴拉不知疲倦的侵犯中，梅西不断地发出让人心痒难耐的呻吟，让彻夜不眠的圣彼得堡更加炙热难耐。

房里灯火通明，迪巴拉松动不停的影子从梅西的头顶上方，将他置于笼罩之下，让迪巴拉不由自主地想要发笑。他想起媒体给他的判词：迪巴拉，一位活在梅西阴影之下的天才。那么现在呢？是不是终于有一次，他也成功地将自己的阴影投映在了梅西身上——一种诡异的快感从他的大脑蔓延出来，给他全身注入了无限斗志，迪巴拉的亲吻更加黏腻地依附在梅西的嘴唇、眼睑、脖颈和胸前，而他的爱抚更加精力充沛地遍布梅西的全身，他的攫取更加彻底，进攻更加猛烈。

直到迪巴拉终于在不断的抽插中感到自己即将攀顶，而身前的梅西也看起来随时都要在过于强烈的快感中溺亡，迪巴拉果断伸出手掌——此时他们已灼热到快要将梅西烫伤——重重地抚上梅西的阴茎，故意又加大了些收紧的力度，让梅西在前后夹击中更加狂热的呼喊唯一的名字。

然后他们一起到达巅峰。迪巴拉几近脱力地从梅西身侧跌回床面，他们保持着性器相碰的姿势随意地拥抱在一起。没人顾得上擦拭彼此身上已经乱七八糟混在一起的体液，浑浊的精液从梅西暂时还无法合拢的后穴里渐渐涌出来，他下意识伸手下去抹一把，然后彼此都羞得浑身通红。

等迪巴拉终于喘匀了气，大大超出运动量极限的梅西已经几乎快要昏睡过去。于是，迪巴拉决定做一个负责事后清洗的体贴爱人——但这件事情可以再等等，不着急，等他们再拥抱一会儿，说一些甜腻的情话，幸运的话还有几个不带情欲的轻吻。

年长9岁的神就这样躺在迪巴拉的手臂上，黑色的眼睛闭了又睁，睁了又闭，一如既往地让人猜不透他究竟在想些什么。突然间，迪巴拉多么希望时间能在这一刻戛然而止，没有什么世界杯、没有什么淘汰赛、没有什么法国、甚至没有什么足球；只有他们，只有这一刻。

迪巴拉多希望，时间能在这一刻，戛然而止……

 

FIN.

 

注1：引自《奥莱报》对迪巴拉的采访：迪巴拉崇拜梅西仅因为球技吗？不，这个场面他会记一辈子！  
http://wemedia.ifeng.com/12356028/wemedia.shtml

注2：来自梅西的生日视频，实在只听出了一句“Hola Leo, como estas?"后面的都是乱写的，如果有那个视频的中文翻译，希望大家能圈我一下。

注3：阿根廷国内的一款小饼干，焦糖牛奶酱夹心的

注4：2016年9月阿根廷世预赛对阵乌拉圭，迪巴拉第一次和梅西共同首发上场，上半场结束之前，迪巴拉获得两张黄牌被罚下，梅西为此追着裁判表达不满长达3分多钟。最终阿根廷凭借梅西的一粒进球，1：0战胜乌拉圭。

注5：迪巴拉曾经说在梅西身边踢球有些困难，结果被阿根廷媒体恶意解读。后来迪巴拉找到梅西想要解释，但他刚叫住梅西，梅西就开始笑，因为梅西知道迪巴拉要说什么。然后迪巴拉意识到，没必要去澄清任何事情，没必要谈这事。  
你们以为这是我写的吗？不，这是迪巴拉自己说的：http://sports.163.com/17/1111/10/D2V3NGO300058781.html

注6：不知道西语习惯里Paulo简称是啥，英语的话应该是Paul吧？或者迪巴拉还有什么别的小名吗？求告诉

 

注7:请大家一定去品一品这个拥抱！！苏的不行！！  
https://weibo.com/1704443572/GnKGikvZ9?type=comment


End file.
